Yours Forever
by BellasTrick
Summary: Narcissa becomes engaged to Lucius Malfoy. Now she has to tell Bellatrix, who hates Lucius with a passion. *Bellatrix/Narcissa*


The air outside was freezing. Narcissa Black paced the front yard, unaware of the snow falling in sheets upon her impeccable, silky blonde hair. Her glacie- blue eyes darted nervously between the front door and the woods ahead. She could make a run for it; avoid the scene all-together. But she wouldn't. Facing fears was a Black family virtue and she was not about to run from this one. Her fingers absent-mindedly fumbled at the ring on her left hand, dread enveloping her entire being. This was the worst day she could have imagined.

Twenty minutes later, she retreated into her house, feet numbed by the icy day. She hadn't even noticed. It was 12:24. She would be here any moment now. Narcissa decided to sit in her room, if only to slow her thoughts down and decide how to approach the delicate subject when the time came.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Cissy…" The voice behind it was almost a sing-song whisper.

"Come in, Bella. No need to be quiet. It's just me here," Narcissa said, wringing her hands together. She took in the sight before her eyes. When they were younger, Narcissa was always thought to be the most beautiful of the Black sisters. But here, on this chilly January night, Narcissa had to admit that her sister was the most breathtaking creature she had ever gazed upon in her life, ravishing even.

Raven curls cascaded down the witch's perfectly toned, ivory shoulders, She wore a stunning black corset embroidered with silver thread. The boning held her smooth, porcelain breasts perfectly together and at attention. Her skirt barely grazed the floor as she rushed towards her youngest sister, arms urgently grasping for contact. The two sisters shared a deep embrace before Bella broke away, looking deeply into Narcissa's eyes.

"I've missed you so much, Cissy," she said sincerely. "I'm so sorry I've been such a terrible sister and that I haven't come by lately but you know how it is with mother and I. The woman drives me fucking insane. I'm telling you, Cissy, one day... One day I'm gonna…"

"Tear off her head and use it as a lamp post?" Narcissa forced a smile. "I know," she said softly, finishing her sisters' all-too familiar proclamation.

Bellatrix smirked back and shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? You know me too well." She took a seat on the edge of the bed, her leg barely grazing her sister's, as she found a comfortable position. "I left as soon as I got your owl. Are you alright?" Genuine concern washed over the darker sister's countenance.

"Yes," she said quietly, with slight hesitation. "Everything is perfectly fine. I just needed to sit down and have a talk with you." Her eyes searched the room for the right words, as if they were written on a wall somewhere, waiting to be read.

"Well, what is it, love? You can tell me. You can tell me anything." It was true, of course. The sister's had shared everything since they were small children. Bellatrix could feel the nervousness rising in her body. Only Narcissa could evoke this long-lost emotion within Bellatrix. She was the only person that Bellatrix had ever truly cared about. The only person she had ever truly loved.

Bellatrix took a deep breath. "You're not moving away or something are you?" She looked down at her feet, scared of the answer, knowing that she could not live without her. Even if they hadn't seen each other for years, Bellatrix would be able to feel the loss if they were separated. The largest part of her heart would be ripped from her chest, leaving a void where it was once complete. This was the most terrifying thought Bellatrix had allowed herself to entertain in years.

"No, I'm not moving away," she said softly. "Well, not exactly," she added apprehensively.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" she gasped, throwing her arms around the younger blonde. "You had me scared to death, Cissy!" Bellatrix flashed her a wide smile. "Well, what is it then? It can't be too bad."

"I don't know how…" Narcissa started, triling off mid-sentence. The sentence hung in the air like death. She could feel Bellatrix's eyes burning a hole through her flimsy facade.

_Something's definitely wrong here. Oh God, what if it really is worse. What if she's dying? Please no, please no. _Bellatrix's thoughts battled within, her mind racing with infinite possibilities. She destested when Narcissa was so deliberately evasive.

"Bella, I'm… I'm getting married," she said in a whisper.

The words struck Bellatrix like a freight train to the gut. Her jaw hung open for several moments, in shock. _Did she just say she was getting married?_ _This can't be happening. This can't be happening. ' _Bellatrix felt herself spiraling down, out of control, into the dark recesses of her mind.

Finally she let out a sob of protest. "You're _what_? Oh, Cissy you can't! Who is it? I'll kill the bastard!" she bellowed, edging closer to the fine line of full blown hysteria. Narcissa shivered slightly, knowing that if she sctually wanted to, Bellatrix would not hesitate to kill her future husband. Bellatrix's nostrils flared as sudden realization swept over her. "Oh god, no! It's...It's that twit, _Mal-foy,_ isn't it?" she stammered, purposefully choking over his name.

Narcissa took a moment before answering, grabbing Bellatrix's hand comfortingly and rubbing her thumb softly over her sister's. "Bella, he's from a good family line. And, mother approves." She knew the defense was pathetic before the first word left her mouth.

"I'm sure she does, the stupid twat!" Bellatrix spat, venom lacing her words. She tore her hand from Narcissa's and gripped the bed. Her long crimson nails dug into the duvet beneath her. "He's not worthy of the ground you walk on, Cissy! He is so… _beneath you_!" she hissed, completely seething. Narcissa looked away.

Bellatrix took several moments to compose herself in silence. When she finally spoke, her voice held an air of worry. Bellatrix placed her hand on her sister's thigh, forcing Narcissa to look at her. "But, what about you?" Bellatrix asked nervously, inadvertantly gripping Narcissa's thigh as if her very life depended on it. "Tell me you don't love him!" she begged, frantically clinging to the hope that she was managing to hide the torment she felt. Bellatrix looked away after asking and vehemently refused to look up. _Eye contact could make this a reality_.

"I care for him, Bella," she said honestly, "but, love him?" she scoffed, grabbing Bellatrix's soft hand and placing a delicate kiss upon her palm. "I could _never_ love anyone except for you." Her words held so much honesty and sincerity that Bellatrix finally chanced a look into her eyes. "The fact is," she said plainly, "I'll have to marry eventually, and he's not so bad."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "He's scum, Cissy!" she shrieked. "A snake! A coward!"

Narcissa tried to calm her down, kissing her hand once more. "Would anyone be good enough for me, in your eyes?" Narcissa asked gently. Bellatrix grunted a response that clearly indicated a 'no.'

"Exactly. It's not the same, Bella. You must know that," she implored. "But, he does love me very much."

Bellatrix had regained her composure, but her eyes betrayed the injury. "He _doesn't_ love you. Not like _I_ do," she sniffed. "He will _never_ love you as I love you."

Narcissa threaded her thin fingers between her sisters' and squeezed her hand forcefully, reassuringly. "I know that, my sweet girl," Narcissa said softly. "Nobody could."

Bellatrix gave a brief look of triumph before her fears took hold once more. "But, what about us?" she whimpered. "He's going to ruin everything, Cissy! You're mine. 'Til the end of time, remember? You promised!" Her eyes began welling up for the first time she could remember since she was a child. She would not cry. She did not cry. She _refused_ to cry.

Narcissa lifted Bella's hand and carefully placed it over her heart. "This is yours, forever. That has not changed," she promised. "You will _always_ have my heart, my beautiful girl." Bellatrix feigned a smile.

"Don't you remember when you told me you were going to marry that waste of life, Rodolphus? I cried for weeks and weeks, because I thought it meant that I was going to lose you forever," she said, looking deep into Bellatrix's dark eyes. "But, I didn't. I'm still yours. This isn't going to change us. I promise." She gently placed her free hand over Bella's heart. "Mine, forever."

"Yours, forever," Bella answered, placing her hand over Narcissa's and pressing their hands firmly into her corset-clad chest. This exchange was their special, simple way of communicating the endless layers of complex love they felt for one another.

"But still. You're going to get married, start your new life, have lots of..._babies." S_he made a gagging sound at the last word. "The idea of him _touching_ you there makes me sick," she said, making a disgusted face "He's never going to be able to make you feel the way I do. Right?" Bella questioned, completely scared of the answer.

Narcissa laughed softly. "Of course not, baby girl." Bellatrix looked doubtful. "By the way," she said reassuringly, "we've already 'been there' to put it nicely. He _definitely_ can't make me feel the way you do. And he certainly doesn't make me scream the way that you do!" Narcissa's thin lips curved into a knowing smirk.

For the first time since they had begun talking, Bellatrix truly smiled. She beamed. "Do you mean it?"

"With every fiber of my being," Narcissa answered honestly.

This silence that followed was a tornado of thoughts, twirling a million miles an hour. Bellatrix wrapped her head around this new found knowledge.

Bellatrix took a minute, letting their conversation sink in. _Is she right? Can things stay the same for us? This isn't like it was with me. Marrying Rodolphus had been a marriage of convenience. A farce. Merely two pure-blood names uniting out of tradition and desire for power. Simply put: The proverbial 'last name' fuck. Nothing more. And certainly, no love lost on either side. Not to mention the fact that just the sight of him made me ill. Still does, actually._

Sensing that she was losing Bellarix to her own thoughts, Narcissa inched off of the bed, sliding to the floor to rest at her sisters feet. Bellatrix snapped out of her trance, gazing at the achingly gorgeous woman below. Narcissa grabbed both of Bella's hands together and lightly kissed them over and over, carefully tracing her lips over each finger.

An idea flashed in Narcissa's mind, one that might be exactly what was needed to end Bellatrix's eneasiness. "Remember how you cheered me up when you told me you were getting married?" A forbidden look was exchanged between the two. Oh yes, Bella remembered. Her eyes drifted out of focus, imagining the scene.

_Bella was on top of her sister, one leg between Narcissa's thighs, fingers heatedly clenched to her hips. Shifting her weight, feeling Narcissa's dripping warmth lined her against own. She pounded furiously against her sister's aching clit, telling her over and over "You're mine. I love you." Balancing with her hand on Cissy's chest, she pulled Narcissa's hand to her own heart. "Yours, forever," Bellatrix moaned. The expression of such deep love pushed them both over the edge, into trembling ecstasy. That day, Narcissa came harder than she ever had before. She knew Bella's love was hers, forever; that Bella's heart was hers, forever. It was the first time her older sister had been gentle with her since they were children._

Bellatrix was pulled out of the rememberance when Narcissa leaned in towards her. A devious smile slowly spread across the bonde's face. Slowly, she pushed Bella's skirt to her thighs. She traced sharp nails up her sister's exposed calves, trailing kisses in her wake. Bellatrix gasped at the sensation of her beautiful sister's hands and mouth. It had been at least 6 months since they had relished each other's tender caresses. As Narcissa grasped the bunched up skirt at Bella's thighs, she elevated herself, straddling her sister's lap and placed her lips a breaths distance away from Bella's ear.

"We're all alone tonight, my beautiful one." Her words oozed eroticism. "Let me cheer you up this time. Let me fill you with my need… I promise I can make it all better," she purred. Narcissa's words sent a throbbing into the dark haired sister's lower belly that quickly moved straight to her core. Narcissa took Bellatrix's earlobe between her teeth and nipped it gently causing a whimper to escape Bella's lips. The burning desire for her sister was growing greater with every touch and Bella felt herself getting extremely wet.

_Let me fill you up with my need. Let me cheer you up._ It wasn't really a question, more of a demand.

"If you insist...Ohhh, God," the throbbing grew more intense. "I guess," she moaned, "it couldn't hurt."

"No, my Goddess, it couldn't hurt… not yet, at least," Narcissa responded with a wink. Her words were punctuated with kisses tracing Bella's jawline. She took her sister's face in her hands and kissed her passionately. Bella's hand reached for the back of her head, locking it within the long, blonde tresses. Feverishly, Bella invaded Cissy's mouth, her tongue ravenous in its attempt to feel every inch within. Bella grasped for Cissy's still-covered breast, squeezing the rosy nipple beneath. Narcissa whimpered inside her mouth, the ecstasy from her hardened peak sending shivers down her spine, directly to her swollen clit. Narcissa pushed Bella onto the bed, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand. Bellatrix had never let herself be dominated. Not in life, and certainly not in bed. There was a first time for everything, however.

Narcissa's fingers delved underneath the black skirts, searching for and finding her prize within. "You're so wet, Bella," she said with a desperate moan. "Is that all for me?" she asked, her fingers grazing back and forth over Bella's aching slit.

"Fuck yes! It's ALL for you!"

"Oh, baby," she said as her breathing grew heavy, "it sure does feel like you missed me."

"You cannot possibly imagine…"

"Oh, couldn't I?" Narcissa countered, freeing one of Bella's hands and rubbing it along her own soaked, satin panties. Bellatrix's widened in surprise. The taste of her sister's sweet nectar had always been her favorite thing in the entire world.

"Fuck, Cissy! I want to taste you so badly!" Bellatrix squirmed underneath her sister.

"Tsk, tsk, impatient one. Not until I have finished with you," she commanded, grabbing Bella's wrist and joining it with the other above her head. Narcissa snatched up her wand. With a quick wave and a silent spell, Bellatrix was completely naked. Narcissa was struck for a moment, unable to move as she took in her sister's beautiful body. Her round curves were all perfectly placed.

"You are so fucking sexy, Bella," she moaned, interlacing each word with kisses along her sisters soft, porcelain breasts. The sight was intoxicating. She slowly traced her tongue around one of the hardened peaks, grabbing the other nipple between her thumb and first finger. Her tongue flicked quickly, repeatedly, until the desire became too much. Narcissa couldn't help but take it between her teeth and bite into it. Hard. Drawing blood.

Bellatrix cried out, relishing the pain. "Ohhh fuck! Cissy, please don't stop!"

Ignoring her demand for more, Narcissa moved further and further down, scratching as she made her way to her sisters beautiful sex. Red welts and droplets of blood were already forming on her flawless stomach. She licked just inside her belly button, teasingly, before kissing just above her picture-perfect mound. She stopped, playing with the soft black curls that hid Narcissa's entire world.

"Cissy, don't stop!" she protested.

"Don't stop what? This?" she asked innocently, twirling her sister's nether hairs.

"NO!" Bellatrix growled. "Don't stop there! Further down... keep touching me!"

"I am afraid I'm a little confused," Narcissa said sweetly, mocking naivety. "So, why don't you tell your baby sister _exactly_ what you want."

"I want you to fuck me, Cissy! I want you to hurt me! I want you inside me!"

"What's the magic word, my sweet girl?"

"PLEASE!" she begged.

"Please what, gorgeous?" she asked, faking innocence still. She loved making Bellatrix beg for things. It was so rare that she could actually get away with it.

"Please fuck me! Make me bleed, whatever! Just get inside of me!"

With another wave of her wand, Narcissa bound Bellatrix's hands and feet to the bedpost. She slithered down to her sisters soaking wet sex, flicking her clit softly with her tongue, over and over. This was the first taste of her sister she'd had in what seemed like forever.

"Harder, Cissy!" she groaned. "Please!"

With that, Narcissa grabbed a purple leather whip from beside the bed. "Does my precious, harlot sister want this?" she teased, draggind the tassles of the whip over Bella's nipples and down her stomach. Bella's skin tensed from the light touch.

"Yes! God, yes! Give it to me now!"

Narcissa complied, violently whipping Bella's aching sex repeatedly. Bellatrix cried out, as the pleasure and pain blended into perfect harmony. Narcissa had fucked her sister so many times that she knew Bella was close to climax. She dragged the tassles of the whip along Bella's wet heat slowly, stalling Bella's oncoming orgasm. She whipped her once more before tossing the whip to the floor, inciting frustrated protests from her captive. Narcissa bent down, violently crashing, biting and sucking at the lips and folds between Bella's legs.

"You taste so goddamned delicious, baby," she moaned into her sister's clit. "I am so wet right now!" she cried, circling Bella's swollen bundle of nerves with an expert tongue. Bella wildly bucked against her sisters' mouth, grinding into Cissy's face. She bit into Bella's hardened clit, following with her tongue to ease the ache.

"Cissy," Bellatrix whined, "sit on my face, please! I have to taste you, now!" Narcissa could hear the need in her sister's voice and couldn't deny her. She removed her clothes with another wave of her looked at Bella with animalistic desire. sliding her hands up her sister's body. She followed her hands, carefully ensuring that their skin touched as much as humanly possible. As she got to Bellatrix's face, she kissed her with a want that only lengthy separation ccould cause. Their tongues tangled in a seductive dance. Narcissa pulled away and moved further up, stopping when her sex was just above Bella's eager tongue.

"For fucks sake, Cissy, untie my hands! I need to touch you, to feel you!" Bella pleaded. She could smell Narcissa's sweetness. It was intoxicating. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Narcissa had a smell unlike any other. It was Bella's home, her haven, her favorite place to be.

Narcissa smirked and released the bindings, allowing only her hands to be freed. Bellatrix didn't hesitate in grabbing Narcissa by the hips and slamming her pussy down onto her own tongue. Bellatrix pulled her sister harder and harder onto her stiffened tongue, nearly suffocating in her slit. Narcissa gripped the headboard with one hand for leverage, using the other to reach around to her sisters drenched entrance.

The younger witch effortlessly thrust two fingers deep inside, swirling them along Bella's smooth walls. Bellatrix groaned at the sensation. The vibrations directly hit Narcissa's core. Without warning, Bella felt another finger enter her, sliding alongside the other two. Instinctively, Bellatrix dug her nails deep into her sister's back, clawing mercilessly and drawing blood. Narcissa quivered in exquisite pain.

The blonde's thumb found her sister's pulsating clit and feverishly stroked it, exciting a muffled cry from her lover's oh-so-talented mouth. She pumped her fingers in and out of Bella, timing it flawlessly with the pace she was fucking her sublime face. Cissy's grinding became more rapid as she neared her release. Cupping her ass, Bellatrix's tongue played her sister like a beautiful instrument, pushing her to the limit.

"Bella…ohmy…god! Fuuuck...Bella! I'm coming!" she screamed, riding out the most perfect orgasm she had ever felt, spreading her nectar all over her sister's face.

The intoxicating smell and taste of her baby's sweet essence, along with the involuntary twitching of her legs, sent shockwaves of pleasure through Bella's core. She pushed herself against her sister's fingers frantically, screaming into Narcissa's sex. She came violently, leaving a puddle of come on the bed and all over her beautiful pet's fingers.

Narcissa collapsed beside her Mistress, barely able to roll off of her face. Bellatrix didn't mind. Death due to suffocation underneath her baby girl's perfection seemed like the most enjoyable way one could die.

Narcissa sat up with the little strength she had left and leaned down, grazing her sisters' lips with a delicate kiss. She looked deeply into Bellatrix's eyes. Slowly, she reached a shaky arm over to Bella's chest, placing her hand just across her heart.

"Yours. _Forever_, Bella."

A silent tear rolled down Bella's cheek. In that moment, all anxiety about Lucius Malfoy washed away. Bellatrix had something he would _never_ have. She had Narcissa's heart.


End file.
